


We'll Make It Out Of This Mess

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin walks in on Ashley, Ruby, and Belle playing Rock Band in his living room.  Written for the prompt: Cinderella- singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make It Out Of This Mess

Rumplestiltskin had seen stranger things in his time- a gorilla raising a kitten, the inexplicable rise of boy bands, coconut M&Ms- but this might be the strangest yet. Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, and Belle, playing a video game in his living room. The anacrhronism was interesting enough, but add in the fact that Ella still held her own inability to read a contract against him, and the scene was downright bizarre. Of course Belle had made friends quickly and easily, even after explaining her connection to him, but Ashley had been a tough nut to crack, what with the fact that Belle's boyfriend had tried to steal her baby. But Belle had eventually won her over with her sweetness and friendliness and her over all not-Rumplestiltskin-ness. She'd even been trusted to babysit Alexandra a couple of times. Rumplestiltskin knew that she'd made these friends, and he was happy for her, but what he'd never realized was that, by sharing his home with her, he'd opened it up to scenarios like the one playing out in front of him.

Belle and Ruby sat on the couch, facing the television, while Ashley stood in front of them... Well, he supposed one could call it "dancing." Belle held a strange, misformed guitar, all black plastic, in her lap, and Ruby pounded away at a small, plastic electronic drum kit. They both giggled as Ashley, holding a microphone far too close to her mouth, belted out an all-too familiar melody.

_It's a love story, baby just say yes..._

Ugh, Taylor Swift. Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes. It seemed you couldn't get a group of women gathered anywhere without them somehow breaking into a Taylor Swift song, and the fact that Belle had begun to hum "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" as a sort of passive warning whenever she was unhappy with him had not endeared the country star to him, either. Now there was a princess crooning the girl's sugary lyrics in his living room. Rumplestiltskin sighed. Would he really have expected a less sacharine choice from the girl, though?

On the television screen, endless highways of some sort of music notes ran past at lightning speed. He noted that Belle's and Ruby's lines looked like they were doing the right thing, whereas Ashley's... 

What she lacked in technique (or pitch or sometimes the right lyrics) she made up in enthusiasm, practically screaming into the microphone. Not a single note was right, her phrasing was often strange and disjointed, and- perhaps due to her overly dramatic and theatrical gestures- she ended up running out of breath during several long notes. Unperturbed, she simply took a quick breath and continued the note as if nothing had interrupted her.

Behind her back Belle and Ruby were trying and failing to contain their snickers, which in turn was causing Belle to miss her cues and Ruby to lose the rhythm. Ashley paid them no mind, however, even as the screen started to flash warning of an imminent low score.

_...Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel..._

The music swelled toward the conclusion, but the back-up band had become almost incapacitated with silent laughter. From his position just outside the doorway, Rumplestitlskin could clearly see Belle and Ruby's profiles as they sat on the couch, though he himself was mostly shielded from view. He watched, amused, as Ruby turned to Belle and began to mouth the words in a melodramatic, soap-opera style, all scrunched-up, earnest face and clenched fists. Belle joined in, turning to Ruby, and soon the pair were silently singing the song to each other, declaring their love through giggles as Ashley continued to shout into the microphone.

_...I love you, and that's all I really know..._

The lines of musical notes on the screen had faded as the band's performance devolved into choas, and Belle and Ruby had disolved into a fit of giggles on the couch by the time Ashley finished the last line of the song. 

His slow clapping made all of the girls jump and turn towards the doorway. Rumplestiltskin lounged there against the frame, a smirk on his face. Belle grinned back, Ruby tried (and failed) to look embarrassed, and Ashley... 

All color drained from the poor girl's face as she shrank back to Ruby's side. They quickly made their excuses and hurried toward the door. 

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Belle asked, as she approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a quick, chaste kiss. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, dearie. I was simply showing my appreciation for the beautiful musical performance taking place in my own home."

" _Our_ home," Belle corrected with an arched eyebrow. "And you're full of it. You just love scaring that poor girl."

"Oh, Belle, give me some credit. I love scaring _everyone_."


End file.
